Dolphy
' Dolphy' is a dolphin engine and is Willy's long lost cousin. Back story Years before Willy's family was killed. The dolphins and sharks were at war, the battle was brutal they spend many weeks and days without any sleep. Then the alpha shark knocked Dolphy out, when he woke up he was alone. His wife, Isinia, and the pod were killed. But years later, the dolphins and sharks were friends once more. Bio After the war, Dolphy traveled the sea for one year without food. Soon he reached the shoreline and was found by 2 rescuers. And he later became an engine too. Soon Dolphy joined Hiatt Grey's other engines, then became friends with all of them. Then when he was with our heroes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Fluttershy mentioned Willy. In which the dolphin engine was shocked to hear. He then asked if he was still a alive, and Fluttershy said yes. The dolphin is now excited, which confuses our heroes. Dolphy then explains that he is Willy's cousin, in which shocks our heroes. Then in, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, Dolphy reunites with Willy. And meet again in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Personality Dolphy is cute and friendly like Willy. But when someone pushes his buttons, he goes into super rage mode. Willy Relation with Willy Dolphy is also Willy's long lost cousin. Before the war, Willy found him and prepares to kill him (he didn't recognize him back then) to Orca eating Dolphins But after seeing how scared he was, he let him go. Then Willy starts looking for the dolphin but has trouble finding him again. Then he hears a call for help, then he heads for it and sees Dolphy trapped in a fishing net. He quickly then bites him free and heads for the surface. On the surface, Willy meets him. The 2 then get along and become fast friends, then hard times came. The dolphins were leaving, the 2 said their goodbyes and they left. Years went by then Willy's family was killed. Dolphy to believe that Willy was killed along with them And Dolphy's wife Isinia was killed during the war of the dolphins and sharks, they were both rescued by the rescue team and were turned into trains. Dolphy still thought Willy was deceased Later, Dolphy came to live with Hiatt Grey's engines. Soon he makes friends with them, and they accept him as a member of their railway. Sometime later, Dolphy gets himself an M1 carbine rifle and a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun removes the stock later on. And gives it a shot and with enough practice, he gets the hang of them both, even gets the hang of dual wielding them Then in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Dolphy, along with some of Hiatt Grey's engines meet Thomas, Twilight, and their team and then later in the film, Fluttershy mentions Willy. Dolphy then asks her if he's a whale and if he's alive. When she saws yes, Dolphy is as giddy as a kid. Our heroes are confused about this, in which he explained that he's his lost long cousin! Then in, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, knowing that Cobra is going to demolish the world with Project Zeus, Dolphy makes his own dagger out of lavender pearl. In, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, Dolphy and Willy reunite. Then later in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Dolphy shares his back story about his own family to our heroes and explained about the death of his wife, and he also showed his own rage form when they were battling the KSI robots. In Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Dolphy was with our heroes. And he was shattered when Discord killed Willy, and he vowed to avenge his cousin and at the same time, protect Fluttershy. Then when Fluttershy races for the temple to get dose of the healing waters, but then as she races back for the trench, Megatron attacks Fluttershy by surprise and blasts her with his fusion shotgun and kills her. In the afterlife, she sees Willy's family! They resurrect her and she jams the crystal into Willy's chest and he springs back to life. Willy then battles and kills Discord. He later helps the rest of our heroes battle against Tirek. Dolphy also appears in Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles, in any help of a friend in need. He also appears in many of the movies of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Then suddenly, in Age of the apocalypse. While Sunset Shimmer (in demon form) battles Percy and the others. Dolphy then jumps and aims his dagger at Sunset but then she fires 3 blasts at Dolphy, then everyone watches in horror as the blasts hit Dolphy and dies. And then he falls into a pool of Cyber matter! Then Willy angrliy beats up Sunset Shimmer but before her can finish her, Sunset Shimmer punches him so hard he flies, sending him dangling over the side, right above the Cyber Matter! Sunset Shimmer prepares to make him fall into the pull, but then Dolphy suddenly stabs her in the chest. She then dies and then falls into the Cyber Matter and disappears into ashes, while Dolphy wounds is restore, and helps his cousin up. Trivia *Dolphy made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *Dolphy returned in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles and Revenge of The Ultratron. *Dolphy has similarities to Willy such as: "angry raging sides, tragic pasts, losing their family, using a semi-auto rifle and dagger as they main weaponry Willy uses a harpoon gun for his secondary and Dolphy uses a stockless Franchi SPAS-12 for his secondary" *Dolphy also hates Discord. Gallery Dolphy with his rifle and shotgun.png|Dolphy dual weilding his M1 carbine and stockless Franchi SPAS-12 Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Hiatt Grey's engines Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Sea creatures Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Cousins Category:Widowed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Husbands Category:Original characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Gunners Category:Dolphins Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Knifemen Category:Snipers Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Members Category:Fathers Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters